


Junsu Learns about the Bees and the Bees

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gay Awakening, M/M, Other Implied Pairings - Freeform, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), crazy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu has a gay awakening.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Junsu Learns about the Bees and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You look confused.”

Junsu jumped and looked up at Changmin. “No, no, Min. I’m, um, f-fine.”

“Liar.”

“Who’s hungry?” Jaejoong said with a smile and clasped Junsu on the shoulder.

Junsu stuttered something incoherent, rose from the table and fled the kitchen.

Jae and Changmin watched him, looked at each other and then shrugged.

“I bet you’re hungry,” Jae said.

Changmin made an agreeing noise, eyes still on the direction Junsu went. What was wrong with him?

\---

Junsu went to his room, shut the door and leaned against it when a long sigh.

And then he jumped again.

“Junsu, are you okay?”

“I’m f-fine, Yun-yun … hyung.” Junsu couldn’t bring himself to say the other’s name. Not after last night. Not after hearing that voice say that name with such need and … … desperation.

“Are you sure?”

Junsu squeaked when Yunho walked toward him. He ripped the door open and fled to the relative safety of the bathroom, not even noticing as he almost ran Yoochun over in the hall.

“What’s with him?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho shrugged.

“Jaejoong is cooking. Are you hungry?”

“Not for food,” Yunho replied with a leer.

\---

Junsu slammed the bathroom door and leaned against it, panting. It took a few moments to notice the warm wet feeling on his skin, and for the sound of the shower running to penetrate the harshness of his breathing.

His eyes flew open, wild, and locked on the beveled glass door of the shower. It was Changmin. Hadn’t he just been in the kitchen?

Junsu thought again of fleeing, but being in here, where Changmin hadn’t noticed his presence was safer than being out there. What if he saw Yunho again? Or worse, Yoochun. What if he heard his voice and could only think of the way it sounded last night, floating, promising sin in the dark?

Sliding down the door, Junsu put his face in his hands and groaned. There was really only one thing that would ever make Yoochun’s voice sound like that, and Junsu didn’t even want to think about it. No way, no how. He was wrong, he was hearing things, he’d just been dreaming.

Him? Dreaming about Yoochun’s voice sounding like that?

That was worse than if he had actually heard it.

Wasn’t it?

And why, oh why, did he pray that he wasn’t dreaming?

Laughter startled him out of his anguish.

“What is wrong with you?” Changmin asked as he climbed out of the shower.

Junsu stared at the wet, dripping, steaming Changmin, mouth slightly open. Finally he managed to stutter, “I- I’m fi-ne.” It was as Changmin stalked toward him Junsu realized that not only was Changmin wet, dripping and steaming, but he was also naked. Very, very naked.

Swallowing hard and trying (but failing) to look away, Junsu scrambled to his feet. His hand was turning the doorknob when Changmin’s hands landed against the door on either side of his head.

“What is wrong with you?” Changmin demanded.

“I, uh- I’m uh, sick. Yeah. I’m sick.” Junsu let out two unconvincing coughs.

Changmin smirked at him. “I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Junsu shut his eyes. The steam from the shower and the heat from Changmin’s body was making it hard to think.

Changmin, of course, knew exactly what was wrong with Junsu. But what he couldn’t tell was what particular member Junsu suddenly was interested in. He remembered when he went through this. Dodging them all, wondering why he was suddenly so flustered seeing Yunho or Jaejoong shirtless and sweaty and …

“Yunho hyung,” Junsu finally whispered, and Changmin’s heart broke a tiny bit. And then Junsu swallowed.

“What about him?” Changmin prodded.

“I heard … heard him …”

Changmin smirked. Ah, so it wasn’t really interest, but as Junsu face continued to flame and it didn’t seem like he was disgusted in anyway, Changmin would wait judgment on that.

“Heard him?”

“And Yoochun …”

“What did you hear?”

Junsu’s head shot up at the amusement in Changmin’s voice. He pushed him away, or tried to.

“You know?” Junsu said in disbelief.

Changmin allowed himself to be pushed and stepped back. He shrugged. “I know what? That every now and then Yunho climbs into Yoochun’s bed to fuck him? Yes, I know that. You don’t know that?”

“I do now,” Junsu muttered, heat and blush returning to his cheeks as he looked away again.

Changmin laughed. “Oh my god, Junsu. Seriously? You and Yoochun haven’t ever—”

“No!” Junsu shouted and then shivered, wondering if Yoochun would moan his name like that. Moan for him and what would Junsu have to do to make that happen?

Changmin frowned at him, uncertain at the amount of venom in Junsu’s voice. Had he read him wrong?

“Is there something wrong with that?” Changmin asked quietly. “You should let us know now, because when he’s not getting any from Yunho, Jae does him, or I do or I go to Yunho or to Jae or—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Why am I not in any of this? Why …” Junsu trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

Changmin smirked again. “I thought you were. I’m sure the others did, too, but sorry. Better late than never, huh?”

Changmin stepped to him again, and Junsu tried to move back further against the door.

“What are you doing?” Junsu whispered.

“Helping you fit in. Including you. Isn’t that what you want?” Changmin leaned down to kiss him, but again Junsu’s hands were on his shoulders pushing away.

“No, I … I just … How did I not know?”

“You’re not the most observant person, Junsu hyung. I’m not surprised.”

Junsu pouted and crossed his arms, but Changmin was still standing close and his arm brushed against his heated skin.

Changmin smiled and leaned in, hands firmly blocking Junsu in. A breath away from his ear lobe, Changmin asked, “Are you a virgin, Junsu?”

“Fuck you,” Junsu said and pushed him away.

Again Changmin let him, this time moving across the bathroom. “I’ll take that as a yes. Shall I explain sex to you, Su? Give you that talk.”

“I know about sex.”

“Between men?”

Junsu looked away. If he was honest with himself, he never really understood how sex between men worked. Well, he knew that men DID that to each other, but …

“Pay attention.”

Junsu glared at him.

Changmin smirked and with a finger drew two figures in the fog on the mirror. “Girl, boy. Girl has a vagina. Boy has a penis. The boy gets a bit excited, decides he wants the girl, and puts his penis in her vagina.”

“Are you through?” Junsu asked, voice only wavering a bit.

“Do you jerk off, Junsu?”

Junsu blushed and stammered something that wasn’t a yes or a no. Of course, he jerked off.

Changmin smiled. “Well, that delicious white stuff that comes out of your cock is called sperm and when that gets inside a girl, she can get pregnant and that’s where babies come from.”

“Fuck you,” Junsu said again.

Changmin tsked at him. “You should know better than treat your teacher with such disrespect.”

“Well, fuck you, Professor Shim. I know how sex works.”

Changmin stalked back to him, not pausing, forcing his naked body against Junsu’s. Junsu swallowed.

“You know nothing,” Changmin said, running one hand up Junsu’s side, under his shirt. Junsu shivered and then whimpered and tried to push away.

“The first thing you have to do is make sure that whoever you’re with actually wants you,” Changmin whispered. “Sometimes they play hard to get, but if you’re good enough, all you have to do is kiss them, make them want it.”

Junsu jerked back when Changmin’s lips brushed his, but all he ended up doing was smacking his head on the door and stars danced in front of his eyes. Changmin took advantage of his daze and pressed their lips together. Junsu whimpered, but had no where to go. He twisted his face away, breath gasping and then panting, when Changmin’s lips pressed against his offered neck.

“Then if you’re sure you have your partner’s cooperation, you can move your kisses elsewhere.”

“You … -gasp- … do not … -moan- … have my, oh fuck Changmin, … -gasp- …”

Changmin leaned away and pulled Junsu’s shirt over his head. Junsu hissed and whimpered again when their skin touched. This time, when Changmin went to his lips, Junsu didn’t pull away. He groaned and didn’t even try to stop Changmin’s tongue. Changmin ran his hands up around Junsu’s chest and stomach, lightly, delighting in the shivers and convulsions of Junsu’s body as he moved his mouth down Junsu’s neck and collar bone to lick at his nipples.

“Min, fuck, Minnie.”

“And then, if you’re so fucking horny that you can’t stand it and you want to know what you’re partner tastes like …” Changmin fell to his knees, unbuckled Junsu’s pants and divested Junsu of them and boxers at once.

Junsu cried out when Changmin’s mouth covered his growing erection. His hands clutched his hair, head slamming against the door again.

Junsu tasted like sin. That’s all Changmin knew. God, he was taking this way too fast, way too much, but knowing that none of the others had fucked him, that none of the others had even kissed him was enough to have Changmin’s dick pulsing. He hadn’t had any of the other three first. YunJae was real and the SoulMates had their own room for so long, it was a surprise that no one knew that they had done it first. Changmin found out about it after walking in on a threesome.

But he got Junsu first. Just that was enough that a few strokes from Junsu’s hand would most likely have him coming.

Junsu tossed his head back and forth, pulled his hair. His knees buckled, and Changmin decided that was close enough. With difficulty, he pulled his mouth away from Junsu’s delicious cock and stood up, laying kisses and licks and bites up Junsu’s body.

He’s kissed Junsu’s gasping mouth, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to bite on.

“And then,” Changmin said, “once you’ve turned your partner into a willing, blubbering, incoherent mess, you drag them over to the sink and fuck them.”

Junsu moaned. He stumbled when Changmin pulled him further into the bathroom, but their lips stayed attached.

Changmin opened the second drawer, not daring to look as he dug for the lube he knew should have been in there.

“Fuck,” he muttered and finally pulled away.

Junsu collapsed against him, mouth pushing hot breath against his chest.

Changmin dug into the draw, not seeing the green bottle that should have been in it. He slammed the drawer.

“Su-baby, hang on.” He opened the top drawer, and then moved to the other side of the sink, finally finding the bottle in a drawer. “Stupid Jaejoong,” he muttered.

When he came back, Junsu was staring at him with a mixture of fear and lust and disbelief on his face. Changmin cursed mentally.

“Changmin, I don’t—”

Changmin kissed the protest away, ignoring it and waiting until Junsu melted against him again. “Lube and fingers first. Always, to prepare you lover, unless they like pain. And if that’s the case, then you’re fucking Jaejoong because he’s just crazy.”

Carefully, Changmin turned Junsu around, keeping on arm securely around his waist. He covered his neck and shoulder and back in licks and kisses, letting his other hands squeeze and grab and caress Junsu’s ass.

He got to have Junsu’s perfect ass first. God, how many times had he pictured himself fucking this ass?

“Are you teasing me on purpose?” Junsu whispered.

“Yes,” he said and then immediately pressed a finger to Junsu’s hole.

Junsu moaned and on his own, leaned forward a bit, hands on the counter. “Please, Minnie. Please.”

Changmin covered his fingers in lube and had a single finger up to the knuckle pressed in Junsu. He threw his head back with a cry as Changmin slowly moved his finger.

“Are you okay?”

Junsu nodded another moan, more whimpers falling from his mouth.

Nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing. He hissed when the feeling of intrusion increased, but then exhaled a moan as Changmin’s fingers moved out of him. His cock ached, his skin tingled and his vision went fuzzy.

Changmin removed his fingers. Junsu moaned and tried to push back against his. Changmin sloppily lubed his cock up and despite his incredible desire to absolute ravish Junsu’s ass, he pressed in slowly.

Junsu’ threw his head back with a cry, and Changmin retreated, pressing in shallow, finding a steady rhythm.

“Are you okay?” Changmin asked again.

Through the mirror, he watched as Junsu bit his lip, moaning something that sounded like yes. He grinned, and pressed in further. It took a few minutes of careful maneouvering and deep breaths and determination not to come before Changmin was buried in Junsu, his body pressed against Junsu’s plump ass. Yeah, he was not going to last long at all.

He grabbed Junsu’s cock with a slickened hand and started stroking it.

Junsu fell forward with a cry. His whole body felt like electric liquid, malleable, but spasming as Changmin stroked him inside and out.

“And then,” Changmin said, his voice deep, rough, shaking, “we drive each other crazy until we both come.”

“Fuck me, Min,” Junsu gasped and Changmin moved, hand and body finding a rhythm. Junsu’s voice filled the bathroom, moans of Changmin’s name and cursing. He smirked at the debauched version of his hyung and band mate. There was no way that the others couldn’t hear him.

“Oh my god, Changmin!”

Junsu’s body quivered, froze and jerked. His cock jumped in Changmin’s hand and warm come covered Changmin’s fingers. His body clenched around Changmin’s cock. Changmin pressed his mouth against Junsu’s sweat covered shoulder, moaning around the skin as he filled Junsu with his release.

Changmin kept his eyes shut, listening to their gasping breath echo in the bathroom.

“Now what?” Junsu asked.

Changmin moaned and slid out of him, turning him around to pull him into a hug full of soft kisses and caresses.

“Now, we shower and then go and eat and then go to bed and do it again.”

“And …” Junsu bit his lip and looked away.

Changmin laughed. “Don't worry. I can't get you pregnant.”

Junsu shoved him. "Jack ass. I meant ...” he cleared his throat, “the others will …”

Changmin smirked. “Any time you want, Su-ah. Except tonight. Tonight, you’re mine. I still have a lot to teach you.”

“Whatever you say, Professor Shim.”


End file.
